His Shirt
by wdstcksfallnangl88
Summary: DG couldn't resist stealing his shirt. If she couldn't have him, she could at least have something of his.
1. Chapter 1

DG watched as her Tin Man sparred with his son out on the training fields.

Oh she loved it when he would do this. As if he knew that she watched, he would regularly take off his shirt when he was just getting hot and sweat.

'Damn, he's got too much power over me sometimes.'

Despite how much she complained she had never been able to stop watching the spars he held, especially those with Glitch.

With Glitch's odd way of fighting and Cain's wrestling skills, the whole castle would stop and watch as the two battled it out. She and Az would find a eagle eye view of the training grounds just to get the best view of their two men skirmishing together.

Az, however, had every right to stop and look since Glitch was after all, her husband, but DG on the other hand….

'Well lets just say that I'm not Adora.'

Sighing she dragged her eyes away from the wonderful sight that was Cain. She had work to do. Not only did she still take classes from Todo but she had a new station to maintain.

Az and her mother had unanimously agreed that DG should be the one to take the throne when her mother retired. Az claimed that she was just to tired of ruling and would like to maintain the simple title of wife and, in 7 months, mother. DG, having seen her dear sister still suffer from nightmares, offered no argument.

Sighing again for what seemed like the thirteenth time that morning, returned to her mother and sister who were discussing the Coronation dress over a cup of tea. Sitting down next to Az, DG tried to focus on the details but, since fashion had never been her forte, she soon let her mind wonder. And as usual it wondered in the direction of the man still sparring down stairs.

'Gods, let this day be done soon.'


	2. Chapter 2

Blessedly the Gods listened, the day had flown by. Letting a small smile grace her lips she headed toward her bedroom.

The rest of the castle would still be done in the dinning hall, enjoying a full course meal. DG had simply told her mother that she was having womanly problems and didn't feel up to eating anything. Her mother had nodded and kissed her forehead goodnight, with a promise to send up some medicine later.

Entering her room she leaned against her door, rubbing her head as she silently moved toward the bathroom. A nice hot bubble bath would be the closest thing to heaven for her.

Suddenly she stopped at the door connecting her chambers to Cain's. The Queen had insisted to keep Cain as an official bodyguard to DG, who more than often, found herself in situations that required some form of protection.

Surprisingly Cain had immediately agreed to take the job and had taken the rooms next to hers, saying that they would grant him easy access if the time called for immediate reaction.

Now, two years since he had settled there, they had gotten into a routine. He would come to get her for supper or something and would usually use the connecting door to enter. Since it was never locked but when she would be changing clothes, it was again easy access.

Opening the door silently, she tiptoed in. Breathing a sigh of relief when she found it empty she sat on the bed and just looked around the room. It fit him perfectly.

'No nonsense and straightforward, that's my Tin Man.'

His closet caught her eye and an idea sprung to her. If she couldn't have the man she loved, probably since they first met, than she could at least steal one of his many white button up shirts. Hiding it would be a little difficult but she still had the box where her robot parents had kept all of her drawing while on the Otherside.

It was a deep circular box that she still used as a hiding place for special things like this. It was also well hidden in the back of her closet where none of the servants touched.

Unable to believe what she was about to do she quickly moved to the closet, which thank the Gods was doorless, and took a shirt from the very back.

Running to her room and locking the connecting door she moved to the bathroom and ran a bath.

It was late when she finally got out and she slid her underwear on before buttoning the shirt about half way up. Looking in her mirror she wrapped her arms around her and took a deep whiff.

It even smelled like him, a heady mix of leather and the outdoors.

Smiling a full smile for the first time all day she twirled and jumped into her bed. Rollin gin a comfortable ball she fell asleep with dreams of large hands stroking her hair and a deep voice she loved.


	3. Chapter 3

Though he had picked up that a shirt was missing from his closet it took another week before he realized why it was missing.

The day of the Coronation had dawned and had gone off with out a hitch, he made sure of that. He would never let DG get hurt do to lack of security. The very idea of DG being killed still left him with nightmares.

He didn't know when it happened but somehow he had fallen for the newly appointed Queen. Him. A commoner, who was also 15 years her senior. Those facts alone had kept him from admitting anything to her. But when she had come down those stairs, she was so beautiful that he had lost the ability to breathe.

It wasn't the first time she had left him breathless but usually that meant that he was either having to rescue her or chase after her. Never because of her looks. Today had changed that for him.

He had lost track of her during the ball and, finally seeing her with Glitch, he retired for the night. Now, sitting on his bed with his collar loose, he stared at the door connecting his room to hers. He had to stop himself from rushing in there and make her as breathless as he had been earlier.

Shaking his head, he walked to his shower and turned it on full blast hot water, letting the water ease some of the tension in his back and shoulders. Life wouldn't be easy now that he had realized fully how much she meant to him.

An hour later he was heading for the connecting door, telling himself that he was just making sure she was resting safely.

Easing the door open, he walked into the room. She was sitting in the sofa that was in front of the fire, head down.

'She must be reading again.'

Knowing that she wouldn't hear him, he loudly cleared his throat. It must have startled her because she let out a surprised gasp and stood up, spinning to face him. When she had stopped, he was left breathless again.

She was in his shirt, with only panties underneath.

Pulling his eyes to meet hers, he couldn't speak. Blushing, she stuttered out something about explaining the situation but he only moved towards her. Only one thing on his mind.

'Age be damned and take rank with you. I love her to much to lose her.'

When he reached her she immediately brought their lips to his in a kiss that showed all his feelings.

Hesitating only a few seconds, DG wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him as close as possible.

Not wanting to let go but knowing that they needed air, Cain pulled back and rested his forehead on hers. DG, for her part couldn't stop smiling.

Nuzzling her neck he whispered the only thing he could, "I love you."

Laughing she hugged him and kissed him again before she locked her eyes with his.

"What took you so long Tin Man? I've been waiting forever."


End file.
